


Long Legs, Great Thighs

by a_scholar



Series: Leave It All to Chance [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musicals, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: A mushy peek into what happens next.





	Long Legs, Great Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some more cuteness, so this is a continuation of the main fic without any strong plot. Just spending some more time with soulmates!A&S.
> 
> I swear I'm still using Queen lyrics as titles!

Sauli is shifting his weight restlessly while waiting for Karen to finish giving instructions to another dresser. He happens to lick his lips, and it makes him smile to taste the flavour of the apple Adam was eating just a moment ago. Finally the other dresser leaves and Karen turns to look at him.

”I know I'm supposed to be working after the show on opening night,” Sauli says, and he can see her shoulders stiffen. ”But could I possibly go straight to the after party instead?”

As a dresser he's not important enough to attend the whole party and skip work that needs to be done. Normally he would just catch the tail end of the party when he gets off from work.

Karen looks at him with narrowed eyes.

”Why...?”

”As Adam's soulmate.”

Her scissors drop on the floor with a clang.

”I knew it! No—I knew _something_ fishy was going on.”

She launches into a rambling tirade, talking mostly to herself about how she'd glimpsed Adam's soulmark during the costume design process, and then she'd seen the scars on Sauli's hand when they'd been cutting fabrics together. Combined with how glued Adam and Sauli seemed to be to each other, she'd suspected something.

It sounds like she's almost angry at herself for not putting two and two together and figuring it out completely.

Sauli has to interrupt her, grinning, and ask whether he's getting the permission or not.

”She said yes,” he later tells Adam in the dressing room. 

Adam is sitting in the makeup chair, and Sauli goes to wrap his arms around him from behind, jokingly growling and biting Adam's neck like some animal, making Adam squeal a bit.

”You smell like apples,” he says, sniffing Adam's neck and hair.

Adam leans back a little and touches Sauli's hand.

”I'm glad,” Adam says. Probably in an answer to Karen's permission and not the apples, although who knows. ”Are you sure you want this, though? To make everything public now...”

”Yeah. I want to be by your side.” He rests his chin on top of Adam's head. ”It's up to you how you want to act around me. And what you want to tell people. You're the celebrity, it's your call.”

They've been keeping quiet about their soulmate status as well as their relationship, wanting to exist in their own bubble for a while. They haven't exactly planned it that way, but somehow they've just kept noticing how nice it is to have their own thing going on, without needing to give explanations.

Now, though, the official opening night of the musical has sneaked up on them. It was Adam who said he'd like Sauli to be there with him, and after discussing it they agreed it would be a good opportunity to go public with their relationship, instead of waiting for an eventual paparazzi pic.

Adam sighs a little.

”No, we decide together. And I want to act like you're my soulmate and boyfriend. I just worry about everything.”

Sauli rubs his cheek against Adam's dark hair and kisses it. All soft, no products yet.

”Don't. It's nobody's business but ours,” he says, and then picks a lone strand of Adam's hair out of his mouth.

"Everyone thinks my soulmate is dead, so we're gonna have to do some explaining,” Adam says. ”There are going to be people who won't believe us. They'll think we're lying or that you're deceiving me."

"Whatever. They're free to think that.”

It doesn't matter. People are so strange. There are always going to be those who just want to argue back and come up with the wildest conspiracy theories. The two of them will never be able to please everyone, and why should they waste their time trying to do that anyway?

”This is our life,” he says. ”I don't care what people think.”

”Hmm.” Adam turns his head to look up at Sauli. With _that_ look, the one they've already perfected in the fairly short time since becoming aware of their bond to each other. The look that says _yes, in this moment it makes perfect sense that you are my soulmate, and I am so grateful for it that it's just impossible to put into words_.

Although, since Sauli has practically moved into Adam's apartment—a circumstance they haven't even really discussed, it's just happened—they've also discovered another look. That one says _are you kidding me, I honestly cannot believe you're my soulmate right now and would you please go away, not entirely but maybe to another room?_  Sauli has practiced it once already the other day. He had banged his elbow hard against a kitchen cabinet handle, causing a sharp shooting pain go through his arm, his fingers going numb. He'd been yelling and cursing in Finnish, and Adam had started fussing way more than Sauli wanted anyone to fuss over him when he was concentrating on waiting for the worst pain to pass.

This one is a sweet look, though, and Sauli can't resist kissing down Adam's temple, Adam's eyes falling closed and a small smile appearing on his lips.

”I think most fans will be pretty happy, though,” Adam says.

Sauli sits down sideways on Adam's lap, causing Adam to open his eyes again and wrap his arms loosely around Sauli.

”Yeah. Your fans love you a lot.”

He knows enough about fan culture by now to know that not everyone will accept him, and those people won't be shy about voicing their opinions, but that's just how it is. Most fans will probably be overjoyed that Adam gets to have a soulmate after all. It's going be lovely to make them so happy.

”We could post something in advance,” Adam says, petting Sauli's thigh. ”Give them a hint, so it doesn't come completely out of the blue. I mean, I'm not accountable to my fans about my private life, but I feel like I want to share something this important with them first, you know? Rather than them finding out through an interview.”

”Okay. Let's do that.”

He strokes a bearded cheek and looks into Adam's eyes. Lately everything has been there in Adam's eyes, so easy to see. It's a completely open and vulnerable look, but so blissful as well, like the joy is just bubbling over.

”You look happy,” he says, feeling kind of shy.

”That's 'cause you make me so happy.” It's a sincere statement, but soon Adam bats his eyelashes a little and puckers his lips exaggeratedly, so that Sauli ends up giggling before planting a kiss on Adam's lips.

They spend a nice moment hugging and kissing.

”What about our friends, though?” Sauli asks to distract them both when Adam is kissing his neck softly, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine that are better suited to Adam's bedroom than the dressing room.

”Nah. My friends can deal,” Adam says against Sauli's neck, lips and breath tickling his skin. ”You should tell yours if you want to, although maybe wait for just before the event?”

”Yeah, I'll think about it.”

Adam continues caressing his neck, nibbling and sucking the skin lightly, until he suddenly stops.

”Oh, shit.”

”What?”

”I forgot about dad and Amy,” Adam says looking at him and wincing. ”I haven't told them yet.”

Adam's mom is coming later, but his dad is attending the opening night, flying to New York and coming straight to the show.

”You haven't? Call and warn them, you dummy,” he says grinning. ”Or else they're gonna have a heart-attack in here.”

Sauli gets off from Adam's lap and starts checking that the costumes are spotless and the shoes are polished, feeling guilty about always slacking off and being unable to keep his hands off of Adam.

Adam is walking around the room, talking to his dad about other things for a while before getting to the point.

”Hey, dad. I thought I should let you guys know in advance that I'm coming to the after party with someone. Yes, a romantic someone,” Adam laughs. ”I found my soulmate. He's alive.”

There's a moment of silence and Adam turns to look at Sauli, making a puzzled face.

”Dad? Oh, dad. It's okay...”

Adam then takes the phone away from his ear and looks at it.

”He hung up on me. He wouldn't stop crying. I think he was happy, though?”

”Oh. Maybe we didn't think that one through,” Sauli says, and yeah, maybe it wasn't the best way to just drop the bomb like that.

”Yeah, maybe not. I guess it's a pretty huge thing to hear,” Adam says with a grin pulling at his lips now. It must be incredible for him to be able to tell that to his dad. ”I should probably call mom, too. I'll do it later and try to be more sensitive.”

Adam just keeps looking at Sauli, the phone still in his hand like he's going to do something with it but he's got stuck.

”How did I get so lucky? You're like, such a dream. I would have been lucky to have _anything_ with you, even a one-night stand, but you're my _soulmate_.”

Adam looks like he can't understand what's happened to him, and Sauli gets that. He feels the same sometimes, overwhelmed with how weird and wonderful it is. It's like he's been given a gift, his soulmate turning out to be the very man he wanted anyway.

He notices something that makes him smile, and he walks right up to Adam.

”But I didn't want a one-night stand, remember? 'Cause I knew I wanted everything with you. And you're the one who's a dream.” He lets his gaze drop down from Adam's eyes, looking between their bodies. ”Your fly is open,” he says in a low voice, trying not to laugh.

Not that it really matters, because pretty soon Adam is going to change into a costume, but Sauli takes the puller between his fingers anyway. He pulls it up very slowly, carefully over the soft bulge, teasing a little by pressing gently with the back of his hand. Adam lets out a faint _ah_ sound. It makes him think about what they did the previous night.

Once the zipper is all the way shut, he grins at Adam.

”You're all cheeky...” Adam says softly. ”You're kind of killing me here.”

”Later,” he says and pats Adam's ass.

While dressing up in the first costume, Adam keeps rambling about different suits he's been looking at, wanting to buy a new one for the opening night party.

”Do _you_ have a suit? We could go shopping if you want.” Adam looks at him with huge eyes.

Sauli knows what Adam means. If he let Adam do it, Adam would buy him all the things. There's no need, though, since he already has a good suit for these kind of occasions.

”I have one,” he says. ”You'll see it just before the party.”

”Ooh, a surprise? I like that.”

\---

They spend the night before the official opening apart from each other. It seems practical, because Sauli needs to go get his suit and other things anyway. Besides, when he gets off from work that night, Adam is still out with some dancer friend of his. While Sauli does have a key to Adam's apartment, going to his own place first and then taking another trip when it's already so late feels too tiresome.

His two roommates seem genuinely shocked to see him there and tease him about the mystery man he's sleeping with.

Spending the night alone turns out to be a mistake, though. Lying in bed alone, knowing that Adam is doing the same not that far away just feels really awful and pointless. Sauli is tossing and turning and aching when Adam texts him.

> _This is stupid. Why are you not in my bed?_
> 
> I don't know, I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd miss you this much.
> 
> _I thought maybe you wanted some space._
> 
> No, honestly I just thought it's simpler to stay here.
> 
> _I'm a pathetic sight right now, pining away. I need my soulmate._
> 
> Aww baby. Sure you're not just horny?
> 
> _Well, I wasn't before but I could be if you were here._

He doesn't tease Adam any more than that, and exchanging a few more increasingly mushy messages makes him feel happy enough to be able to sleep.

When he arrives to work the next day, there are people getting things ready in front of the theatre, preparing to set up a red carpet. All is calm at the stage door, though. It's going to be a glamorous night with hundreds of high-profile guests dressed up to their nines, walking the red carpet before the show. The cast will need to get ready for their performance, so their moment in front of the cameras will come at the after party.

Despite all the glamour there is also a slight sense panic backstage. Once the show is underway, critics are allowed to start posting their reviews online. It's not the worst panic Sauli has sensed, however, far from it. Reviews can have a huge influence on the success of a show, but it's obvious that this production is not going to flop. It's too good, and if nothing else, Adam will save it.

Adam has been a bit nervous, though. He's already said days ago that if Sauli checks the reviews during the show, he shouldn't tell anything. It's better not to know if it's something upsetting.

Adam arrives to the theatre pretty early that day, carrying a suit bag like Sauli had. Pharaoh runs straight to Sauli, who kneels down to welcome him.

”Sorry to interrupt,” Adam says as soon as his hands are free. ”But I'm going to kiss you now.”

Sauli gets pulled up from the floor and then Adam's lips are on his.

They kiss with soft smacking sounds, the taste of Adam's breath making Sauli's legs a little weak. Sauli is wearing a black cap backwards and Adam keeps fiddling with the hair peeking from under it. They're humming into the kiss, and like so often when they kiss, they start grinning and giggling into it so that instead of kissing Adam's lush lips, Sauli ends up smacking a kiss on Adam's teeth. Once their giggles subside they manage to kiss some more.

”Come home with me and Pharaoh tonight,” Adam whispers.

”Yeah, of course.”

”What did you do this morning?” Adam asks, taking Sauli's hand and lacing their fingers together.

”I went running in Central Park.”

”Mmh, that's nuts,” Adam says, clearly thinking it's totally unreasonable to go exercising first thing in the morning. ”I should come with you sometime. If you can go slow so I can keep up. Or I could just wait for you with a coffee.”

”Both sound nice,” he says.

He doesn't know what to do when Adam starts kissing the place where his soulmark should be, looking at Sauli while kissing the skin. It's too much. So he hides his face against Adam's chest and wraps his free arm around Adam's waist, sliding his hand under the shirt to find a soft spot to touch.

”Baby,” Adam says after they've been cuddling for a while. ”Should we make those posts?”

”Oh! Yeah, I have one ready.” He removes himself from the embrace and gets his phone. ”I don't know if it's okay. It might be too gross.”

It's a collage of three pics of his hand. On the left is a pic of his soulmark before the accident, in the middle a rather gruesome photo of the healing process—although not one of the nastier really early ones—and on the right a recent pic. There's also a caption to accompany it.

_A soulmark is just a visual representation of a unique bond, but luckily two souls are able to find each other even without one :)_

”Aww. _Aww._ Baby. That's wonderfully romantic, but also so cheesy.”

Sauli bursts into laughter.

”That's not even how it went,” Adam says. ”We were clueless! Even Pharaoh knew who you were before I did.”

”Yeah, because he's the smart one. Do you want to reveal how stupid we are?”

”Maybe not, although I'm sure I'm going to at some point. I have like, _no_ filter,” Adam says giggling.

That is very true, but Sauli also knows that Adam is not going to discuss the details of their relationship with the media, and neither is he.

He publishes the post on Instagram and Adam posts a cryptic tweet of some of his song lyrics and soulmate emojis.

It causes an immediate disturbance online, fans wondering what is going and if the two things are related. A lot of them seem to be hoping that they are, but they're arguing whether it's possible.

Someone comes running down the corridor.

”Guys!” Alisan barges in. ”I can't—Sauli is that really your hand? I mean—it can't be Adam's—I'm—”

They just smile at Alisan, who looks back and forth between them until tears start sliding down her cheeks.

”Oh no!” Adam says. ”Sweetie, you can't cry, your makeup.” Adam gives Alisan a tissue and wraps an arm around her. ”It's okay. Honestly, why is everyone crying over this?”

Sauli doubles over with laughter.

”You! Saying that!”

Adam grins at him. ”Oops.”

In an effort to calm Alisan down they tell her a short version of how it went, making it as humorous as possible.

”I'm so happy right now,” she says. ”I don't even care if the reviews are all terrible tonight. But Sauli, you should have been more open about your soulmark. If you'd mentioned what it was like, Adam would have known immediately. Or even I could have told you, I've seen Adam's mark. What if you'd never told Adam to look at your profile on Match? The whole thing could have slipped by you!”

”No, I would have seen Adam's mark anyway,” Sauli says giggling.

”He means we were going to get naked together,” Adam says.

”Oh! Right. Sorry, of course you were.” Alisan gets a distant look on her face, and one might almost think she's imagining them naked together.

Later on when the show has started, Sauli takes a peek at the reviews. There was no need to worry, because they are generally glowing. Even the few mixed reviews heap praise on Adam.

During a costume change Sauli can't possibly prevent a huge grin, giving the game away. So Adam insists that Sauli tells him after all.

”Yay,” Adam says with a small grin in a modest expression of joy. It's obvious that he's happy, though, from the way he bends down to wrap his arms around Sauli and hugs so that Sauli is lifted off the ground.

While Adam is on the stage, Sauli makes sure their suits are ready so they can change into them quickly. After that they'll go to the party venue, dropping Pharaoh off at the apartment on the way.

This time even more flowers are carried into Adam's room than on the first night of the previews. He's accompanied by two people, and Sauli recognises Adam's dad from pictures. The woman is presumably his wife. She's all smiles, but bursts into tears when Adam introduces Sauli as his soulmate.

Adam's dad, who introduces himself as Eber, pulls Sauli into a hug and slaps his back so strongly that Sauli almost stumbles.

”Good job finding your way to our Adam,” Eber says, voice quivering with emotion. He then inspects Sauli's hand and gets teary as well.

”Aww, _dad!”_ Adam takes his dad into a hug.

No one asks any questions about Sauli's hand, so he assumes Adam has been in contact and explained things more thoroughly.

The tear fests don't bother him at all, because it just means these people love Adam a lot. He's prepared for many more of these occasions.

Amy and Eber offer to take Pharaoh to Adam's apartment, so the two of them can get ready in peace.

It's nice to dress up. Adam has never seen him in something like this, and anyway he's usually wearing such casual clothes even at work.

”Oh, damn. _Damn_ ,” Adam says when Sauli puts the suit jacket on. ”Tell me if you notice I'm drooling at any point tonight. You clean up very nicely. It's so well fitted. Turn around, please. Oh, you're so fucking hot.”

Adam looks ridiculously gorgeous himself in his black suit, freshly blown hair swept back this time.

”Your gloves,” Sauli reminds Adam when they're leaving.

”I'm not gonna wear them anymore.”

”What?”

He did hear Adam, but often his 'what' is just an automatic reaction before his brain has had time to process the English sentence he's just heard. This one he's understood just fine, but it takes some processing anyway.

Adam just smiles at him, though, before gently ushering him out of the dressing room.

Abandoning the gloves and revealing his soulmark to the public feels like a message in itself. As if Adam no longer feels the need to safeguard his mark, because there's someone else in this world it belongs to, even if Sauli doesn't have it anymore.

”Is it okay with you, though?” Adam asks as they walk. ”Would you prefer if I hid it? There's gonna be a ton of copies soon, you know.”

”Nah. I'd love to see it on you all the time. I don't mind if fans get tattoos. Or if strangers look at our hands and come to the conclusion that we're not soulmates. It only matters to me what you feel.”

”I love you.”

It makes him stop in his tracks. They haven't said it before, not in those exact words. Only how in love they are, or how crazy they are about each other. Actually, while they haven't said it in words, they've said it in plenty of other ways.

”I love you,” he says and gives Adam a huge smile.

They absolutely must spend a moment kissing, even if there are people waiting. Once they get to the stage door, however, they have to wait a little bit for the security guy to check everything is okay outside. While waiting, Adam keeps humming and tapping a rhythm on Sauli's butt with his glove-free hand. The screams are pretty deafening when they go out and rush into the waiting car, but Sauli thinks he can hear yells of 'are you soulmates?'

At the venue he starts panicking a little before stepping in front of the photographers, but Adam gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. The flashing cameras and people shouting at them telling them what to do is such a weird experience, but it's also kind of funny, especially with Adam's running commentary whispered into his ear, so he manages to relax.

”Do you feel weird without gloves?” he asks.

”It's like I'm naked!” Adam whispers pretty loudly, his voice going high.

”Not naked enough,” he whispers back.

”Oh, I know how much you like me naked. Come on, sunshine,” Adam says and tugs him along towards the journalists gathered in one spot.

The main cast is moving along the line slowly, stopping in front of one journalist after another, and Sauli can see many of the reporters are already pointing at Adam and him.

Adam stops to do the first interview and Sauli stays nearby, feeling a bit awkward. Adam's publicist appears from somewhere, so at least Sauli has someone to wait with.

”I came here with my boyfriend, who's my soulmate,” Adam is saying, turning to smile at Sauli and motioning for him to step closer. ”This is Sauli.”

He shakes the journalist's hand, catching her bewildered expression.

”Your—what a surprise!” She seems unable to say anything else, maybe racking her brain trying to remember if she's mistaken in thinking Adam's soulmate was supposed to be dead.

Adam seems to take pity of her.

”Yes, until recently I'd always thought my soulmate passed away when I was young, but that turned out not to be the case. Sauli was in a serious accident where he unfortunately lost is soulmark as well. We managed to find each other anyway.”

The journalist still seems rather speechless. The camera operator is zooming into Adam's and Sauli's hands.

”But we're very happy now,” Adam continues. ”And I'm so happy to be here tonight celebrating the opening of our musical.”

It's a clear hint to change the subject, and luckily the journalist takes it.

The other journalists' reactions vary. One woman has the biggest smile on her face and she's moving her body in excitement, hardly able to contain herself. A male journalist says ”And you trust him?” to Adam's explanation of Sauli's lost soulmark, but realises his slip and brushes it off quickly by saying he's only joking.

The last journalist has clearly been informed of the news by the time they get to her. She asks if Adam feels like he's letting down or betraying the people who have lost their soulmate, and who for years have felt a kinship to Adam.

”No,” Adam says it in a way that is both careless and like he's considered it carefully, arriving to the negative conclusion.

”I know I've spoken openly about my situation, and I've never lied. My emotions back then were true, and they're reflected in my music. Even though my path has turned out to be uncommon, I'm still the same person. That part of my life is still a thing that happened to me, something that _I_ experienced as true and that has shaped me into the person I am. I understand if someone feels resentment now, but I can only sympathize. I'm still here for all of my fans, no matter what their soulmate status.”

”Why is she grilling Adam like that?” Sauli whispers to Adam's publicist.

”Wants to get a juicy headline, of course,” she says. ”But I think Adam handled it well, and it sounded like something he wanted to express anyway.”

It did sound like that. It makes his heart ache for Adam more than a little.

Once they finally proceed to the main party area, away from all the media, there's a huge applause. They get swarmed with people congratulating them and asking what on earth happened. It gets so overwhelming that Adam actually ends up taking a mic and addressing the whole room.

”Thank you, yes, I can confirm that another pair of soulmates have found each other through this musical. I'll explain briefly so we don't have to repeat ourselves all night long.” Adam gives another short version, ending it by saying he'd cried like a baby, evoking a chorus of awws and laughter.

Despite Adam's explanation, they do still end up talking about their soulmate status quite a lot that night. People don't seem to be able to stop marveling how crazy and funny and romantic it is.

Alisan declares that Adam and Sauli had seemed so good to each other that she had been all ready to just paint the damn mark on Sauli's hand and present him to Adam like 'here he is, now go and have fun'.

”Have you checked what people are saying online?” she asks Sauli.

”No, I don't think I should get into that too much. Is it good or bad?”

”Photos of you two are all over the place now. It seems good to me, I don't think people have stopped screaming since you posted that thing on Instagram.”

”That's good, I guess? I don't think I've stopped screaming inside either, since that day,” he says giggling.

”I'm sure Adam will make you scream in many ways,” she says while taking a sip of her drink and almost spitting it out right after. ”No, but seriously. If he's ever acting up and you need someone to vent to, you can always call me.”

”Thanks. I think Adam might end up calling you, actually. He's saying I'm kind of... Fiery sometimes?”

”Oh, is that so? It's going to be interesting between you, then. Just kiss Adam a lot, it makes him happy.”

That's not a surprising piece of information.

It's a wonderful evening, everybody in a great mood because of the positive reviews and the happy news. Both Adam and Sauli end up getting quite tipsy, sharing their affection and giggles liberally.

In the cab on their way home Sauli is drunk enough to remove his shoes, even though the journey isn't very long, and curl up in a ball on the backseat. Adam pulls him close.

”You fit into such a small space,” Adam says, his speech a little bit slow and slurred.

A brilliant realisation hits him: Adam is _really cute_ when drunk, which is totally unfair because Sauli himself surely sounds like a drunken idiot. Basically, Adam is just too good to be true. His hand finds Adam's thigh and he smooths his palm happily over it, the fabric of the dress trousers feeling silky. Did he already tell Adam he's too good, or did he only think about it? Anyway, his soulmate is amazing, and the only thing is that the beard is sometimes raspy and ticklish when they kiss, but it's hot, too.

”I wanna carry you in my pocket,” Adam says.

It makes him giggle uncontrollably, Adam joining in. Once Sauli finally manages to stop, he starts kissing Adam's neck.

”Alisan said—she said I sho' kiss you a lot.”

”Mmh. Did she? I gotta thank her. You're already doin' it a lot, though.”

”These are real nice,” Sauli mumbles while he's rubbing Adam's thighs with both hands now. "I'm gonna kiss 'em, too", he says and starts to bend down.

”No, baby—not in here!” Adam squeaks out, but Sauli is so sleepy that he ends up just pillowing his head on Adam's thigh until they reach home.


End file.
